Confused Feelings
by Dodonchaka
Summary: Tsuna likes Yamamoto. Stuff happens. No DEFINITE pairing, but for now 8027. Slight 3327. Things might change depending on reviews and my mood
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna barely managed to dodge one of Yamamoto's swift slashes, backing away a few meters to get some distance between him. Just as he did, the Rain Guardian came up to him, not giving the mafia boss a chance to blink.

Tsuna made a determined face. This is an easy attack to read. Easy to block. He's got this. But he somehow he didn't.

The brown haired boy slipped clumsily, his body not bothering to obey his commands. He fell to the floor, landing on his back and just as he did the Rain Guardian stabbed his sword to the ground of the Yamamoto family dojo, next to Tsuna's face.

Tsuna, panting, turned away ashamed to look at his friend who was standing on top of him.

"Tsuna, what's up?" Yamamoto asked in a semi serious tone.

The flame on Tsuna's forehead died off, and Tsuna's face contorted to a look of shame of embarrassment.

Tsuna had a crush on the Rain Guardian for the longest time. It was a difficult thing to accept, as it would have to mean that he was gay, or at least bi. He hated how his friendship morphed into something as troubling as this, but it was something he couldn't control. Watching Yamamoto every day, seeing him laugh, watching how friendly he was to everyone, and how he lived his life in general. He was ashamed of how attractive he found Yamamoto.

He admitted that he liked Yamamoto, but he refused to admit he liked guys. It was only Yamamoto after all. And he still found Kyoko pretty attractive.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Tsuna mumbled, slowly getting up. Yamamoto lent his hand for Tsuna, in order to help him up, but the brunette slapped it aside. "I said I'm fine."

"Okay, okay," Yamamoto shrugged. The older male picked up his sword and sheathed it. All the while his eyes were glued on Tsuna, with a look of worry in his eyes. "Hey, are you okay? You seemed… distracted."

"Haha, yea," Tsuna laughed, not wanting to worry the teenager. "I was… I was just thinking about how much I hate this new training program Reborn made." He thought about how Reborn somehow convinced him and his guardians that having the guardians spar with the boss every day would help Tsuna get stronger and build healthier relationships with everyone. Gokudera was completely against it. He claimed that he would "rather die" than to "lay a finger" on the "boss."

Tsuna sighed. Yamamoto chuckled, ruffling the shorter boy's hair.

"Yea, this sparring thing gets me all sore…" Yamamoto grinned, stretching his arm. "You sure nothing's bothering you?"

Tsuna flushed.

"Y-Y-Yea I'm sure! HAHA!" Tsuna stammered, forcing a laugh at the end. The laugh was so awkward, Yamamoto started laughing too. Tsuna felt his heart melting when he heard Yamamoto laugh whole-heartedly like that.

When they went out the door, they were immediately greeted by a raucous shout.

"TSUUUNNAA!"

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked in surprise. He instinctively backed away and hit his head on the door's frame.

"I'm going to be your next opponent tomorrow! LET'S HAVE AN EXTREEEEME FIGHT!" Ryohei roared, punching the air in enthusiasm. After rubbing the back of his head, Tsuna looked at the shirtless Sun Guardian. Tsuna's eyes instantly scanned the boy's nicely sculpted chest until they reached the waistline of his shorts. Realizing what he was doing, he slapped himself quite hard in the face.

"Uhm. Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Yamamoto asked, clearly worried about the state of his friend.

"Yea, yea, I'm good, I'm good. There was this annoying mosquito on my face so I killed it. Haha! Killed it! Squish, squish, squishie!" Tsuna laughed again, which sounded even more fake than before. Oh god, how Tsuna wanted to kick himself from embarrassment right now. Acting like such a freak in front of Yamamoto.

It was normal to look at another guy's body right? Tsuna didn't have to be gay to admit that Ryohei had a nicely sculpted body. He already knew that he liked Yamamoto; there was no question about that. But to feel attracted to another guy? That was just too much. He felt a blush begin to form and in response he pulled his hoodie over his head.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Yamamoto asked Ryohei politely.

"I'm going to train!" Ryohei said, still punching the air. "Me and Tsuna are going to go TO THE EXTREME tomorrow! I gotta make sure that I'm at my best for Tsuna!"

Granted, Tsuna knew that Ryohei was talking about the fight. But, hearing Ryohei say that in front of him made his mind wander to less innocent places.

Unable to control his blushing anymore, he speed walked quickly out the door.

"Hey Tsuna wait!" Yamamoto hollered. The Rain Guardian bid a quick farewell to Ryohei, and followed Tsuna out the door.

Tsuna felt a warm hand press against his shoulder.

"You run pretty fast for someone so short!" Yamamoto teased. Tsuna felt a crap load of butterflies flutter in his stomach. "But seriously now…" Yamamoto started, his voice becoming serious. "…Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Tsuna mumbled meekly, intoxicated with the feeling of Yamamoto's hand on his shoulder.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna laughed sheepishly.

"You were way too distracted today for it to be 'nothing'," Yamamoto noted.

"Well, I can't exactly talk about it." Tsuna definitely did not want to talk about his crush _with_ his crush after all.

"Why not? Aren't we… best friends?" Yamamoto whined jokingly.

"Th-That's cheap Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto gave out a disappointed sigh.

"I guess we aren't as close as I thought we were…" Yamamoto said disheartened. Hearing Yamamoto say that was too much for Tsuna, even if it was just a joke. Tsuna clenched his fist, feeling something heavy tug against his heart.

"W-Well… I uh, like someone," Tsuna started, feeling a blush creep on his cheeks. "And I don't really like the fact that I like that person. And it's just been on my mind today, that's all…"

Yamamoto let out a hearty laugh.

"That's it? You're hung up over some girl?" Yamamoto grinned. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Tsuna managed to smile after seeing Yamamoto's grin.

"So, who is she?" Tsuna's smile faded and Yamamoto poked Tsuna's head in response. "Alright, alright, I get it. You can't tell me yet." Yamamoto sighed understandingly.

_Definitely CANNOT tell you yet_, Tsuna thought to himself. The brunette took a deep breath. Yamamoto was right next to him, Tsuna can do this. He managed to save the Earth from imminent destruction after all.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna said squeezing his eyes shut. His heart was throwing a rock concert inside his chest.

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna go out with me this weekend? Like just you and me? N-Not that I'm asking you out on a date or anything! Because I'm not!" Tsuna stated awkwardly, covered a part of his face with his hand in shame. "It's just that we haven't hung out in a while…"

Oh gosh, Tsuna thought about how pathetic he looked right now. How did something that simple come out so wrong? Yamamoto just smiled at the boy.

"Sure, that's a great idea!" Yamamoto chuckled.

"R-Really?! I mean of course it is!" Tsuna laughed sheepishly. He mentally slapped himself in the face.

"This weekend hm?"

"Yea! I-I mean, if that's okay…" Tsuna muttered.

"Of course it's okay!"

"So, meet me at my house on the weekend?" Tsuna said, unable to contain his excitement.

"Sure!"

* * *

**So I'm starting this new chapter story based on one my friend wrote for another fandom. She wrote a story called 'Want but Can't Have' for the Dance Central fandom and I loved her story so much im gonna make a KHR version of it!**

**Dont worry, i asked for permission of course!**

**So credits for the original idea and concept goes to artist18 :)**

**This story's main pairing is 8027. But that's bound to change. Or it could stay as a 8027 story. Or maybe the story will end with everyone hating everyone. It all depends on what you want. So review/ pm/ talk to me about your thoughts :D This is the kind of story that will be based on what you guys tell me.**

**Even though i love 8027, im happy with ending the story with Gokudera/Tsuna if it comes down to that. I dunno. It all depends...**

**This story is not beta-read, nor is it edited. Sorry, but i got too impatient... there's bound to be grammar mistakes and what not haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay second chapter!**

**Well I got pms and reviews from some of you and stuff rooting for 8027 and 3327. So I tried. And here's what I got. For now the main pairing is drifting mooooore to 8027 but we'll still see.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters but really... do i even need to say that? **

* * *

"You asked me out, and you have no idea what we should do?" Yamamoto asked, happily skipping along alongside the shameful brunette.

"S-Sorry…" Tsuna mumbled twiddling his fingers.

Boy this was embarrassing. Tsuna was so hyped up for his date with Yamamoto that he ran all the way to Yamamoto's house and dragged him out without really thinking about what they would do for the day. They were now walking randomly on the street without the slightest idea of what to do. Yamamoto didn't seem to mind very much, to Tsuna's relief. But he still felt terrible. It _was_ Tsuna who asked the Rain Guardian for a day of fun after all.

"Hey, don't look so glum," Yamamoto chirped. He hummed a soft, happy tune with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt and basic cargo pants. His bamboo sword slung lazily over his shoulder. The way the sword hung over the chiseled teen was unnaturally attractive.

Tsuna sighed in shame. He felt the other teen ruffle his hair again. Tsuna secretly liked it when Yamamoto did that, though he would never admit it to himself.

"Didn't I just tell you to not be so glum?"

Yamamoto started laughing, which made Tsuna suddenly feel better. Yamamoto always managed to make him feel better, and Tsuna supposed that was what made him like the Rain Guardian in the first place.

Even so, he still refused to call himself gay. Yamamoto was just an unusual exception.

Tsuna's happy mood faded as soon as he saw Yamamoto flip out a cell phone.

"Well, might as well call the gang since we got nothing else to do!"

"W-Wait!" Tsuna demanded hesitantly, grabbing a hold of Yamamoto's arm to the other's surprise. "This day was supposed to be just the two of us… remember?" He added meekly.

Yamamoto scratched his head. "Oh, alright. I mean if you feel that strongly about it," he said with a chuckle.

Tsuna flushed, realizing how desperate he sounded. "N-No! I mean, I don't mind if we have other people around! It's just that I w-wanted to hang out with… uh. You, and like—I mean it's not a date or anything! B-But I just like—"

"Hey don't worry about it! It's fine," Yamamoto chuckled, interrupting the boy to make him feel less awkward and more comfortable. Tsuna realized this and mentally thanked Yamamoto's kindness. He fought off the urge to hug the black haired teenager. After all, he pretty much blurted out how much he wanted to be with the older teen. Ugh, this day was passing along terribly.

Tsuna eyed his happy, smiling crush. At least it seemed like he was having a good time.

"Oi Tenth!" a familiar voice cried out. Tsuna felt a twinge of disappointment in his stomach as he listened to the approaching footsteps. So much for his day with _only_ Yamamoto.

"Yo Gokudera," Yamamoto greeted.

"Tenth! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Gokudera cried, ignoring the other teenager.

"Oh hey Gokudera… what's up?" Tsuna said, trying to hide his disappointment. Gokudera didn't seem to notice.

The Storm Guardian reached into his pocket and carefully took out an envelope. He briskly handed it over to Tsuna, who eyed it questioningly.

"Hm, what's this?" Tsuna mumbled. He opened the letter, and noticed it was an invitation letter. "EH?! Reborn's birthday party?!"

"Yup! It was a shock for me too." Gokudera replied.

"Woah, it's today?!" Yamamoto exclaimed, peering over Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna eyed the date and his mouth dropped open. Reborn's party was today. In fact it was happening right now.

"…Of course it's today, stupid," Gokudera muttered.

"I-I had no idea his birthday party was today. I didn't even know his birthday was coming up… How come Reborn never said anything?!" Tsuna exclaimed, remembering how casual Reborn seemed the past week.

"Uhm. It's a surprise party Tsuna," Yamamoto noted, casually reaching over Tsuna's shoulder to point out where the invitation said 'surprise party.'

"Hey, hands off the tenth."

"Oh," Tsuna mumbled stupidly, much to Yamamoto's enjoyment. Why did he always manage to look his dumbest when Yamamoto was around? It was unfair. "But… this is so last minute…"

"S-Sorry tenth," Gokudera laughed nervously. He suddenly dropped to his knees and bowed before the brunette. "Please forgive me! I was put in charge of sending the invitations to you! But every time I went out to do so Bianchi appears out of nowhere and gives me some random errand to do!" The silver haired teen smashed his head against the concrete floor several times, despite Tsuna's protests.

"Wanna go Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, smiling. "It sounds like fun."

"Uh, yea I guess?" Tsuna replied, disheartened by the fact that his private 'date' with Yamamoto ended so quickly. Truthfully, he didn't want to go at all, but it wasn't like they had anything else to do. Besides, he didn't want to make this day boring for the Rain Guardian all because Yamamoto was kind enough to accept Tsuna's invitation to hang out.

"Cool," Yamamoto grinned, suddenly turning to Gokudera. "Oi, do I need an invitation too or…?"

"Ah?" Gokudera muttered, purposely trying to ignore the Rain Guardian. "Tch, I forgot 'bout you." Gokudera reached into his pocket and yanked out a rumpled up version of the envelope and flicked it to Yamamoto.

"Thanks!" Yamamoto said appreciatively, ignoring Gokudera's rude attitude towards him.

"Whatever," Gokudera said, rolling his eyes. "Hey Tenth! You wanna walk to the party with me?"

"Uhh…"

"Sorry brother," Yamamoto snickered, slinging his arm over Tsuna. "He's with me today."

"Get your hands off of him!" Gokudera hollered, preparing to lunge at the boy only to be stopped by Tsuna.

"H-How about we all go together?" Tsuna laughed nervously. He's gotten so used to his friends bickering with each other it became something like instinct to break up their fights before they even got started. Secretly he just wanted to go with Yamamoto, but he couldn't bear to leave Gokudera on his own.

"If that's what the Tenth wants," Gokudera said, with a grin. His expression almost immediately turned sour as he faced the Rain Guardian. "You're lucky the Tenth is so kind and considerate to his family."

Yamamoto shrugged, still smiling at the frowning silver haired boy.

Tsuna sighed. He was not in the mood for any kind of party

x

"Tsuna you go on ahead and enjoy yourself," Yamamoto announced suddenly.

"What?" Tsuna responded, turning to see the other suddenly running away. "Eh?! Wait! Where are you going?" Yamamoto turned around with a cheeky smile glued on his face.

"Bathroom," he said, before turning to run away again.

The three boys managed to find their way to this odd looking mansion on the outskirts of town, which was where Reborn's party was supposedly held. When the three walked into the mansion, Tsuna marveled at how over the top and wasteful everything was. The decorations that covered the place were all riddled with bright, tacky colors and there was way too much food for the amount of people that was here. Everything was over-the-top and had an annoying, tacky, rainbow theme to it. Fitting for an ex-Acrobaleno.

"Hah, we don't need him Tenth," Gokudera said, placing his hand on the Tenth's shoulder. "Cmon, let's go get some—"

Suddenly, Tsuna heard something gurgling inside the Storm Guardian's stomach before Gokudera suddenly collapsed onto his knees. The brunette already knew why.

"Hayato," said a familiar voice. Bianchi, who wore the most ridiculous, and eye-blindingly colorful, dress ever known to man suddenly stood before Tsuna and his unfortunate companion.

"Urgh, Tenth," Gokudera groaned. "I'm… I'm gonna have to go," he mumbled, trying to force out a laugh that didn't sound right. The poor Storm Guardian turned away, only to be grabbed by his sister.

"Hayato, I still need your help to prepare for Reborn's arrival," Bianchi stated. The girl proceeded to drag the boy away despite his protests. "Planning this party by myself isn't the easiest thing in the world to do you know. I would greatly appreciate your help dear brother." Tsuna wanted to intervene, but there was something about Bianchi's voice that sounded vicious. It was better to leave them be.

"D-Don't worry about me, Tenth!" Gokudera laughed nervously, obviously trying to stifle a barf. "I'll catch up with you later…urgh."

And suddenly, Tsuna was all alone in a crowded room with people he didn't know. He assumed they were all a part of the Vongola, but no matter. None of them seemed to pay attention to him. Which was funny because he was 'supposed' to be the 10th boss. No matter.

Tsuna walked around aimlessly, occasionally helping himself to some finger foods as he walked around. While he was thinking about what to do, he heard a sudden, familiar, loud, raucous boom of laughter off in the distance.

To his surprise, it was none other than Ryohei and his sister, who were sitting around a table with a large bowl of some sort of juice in the middle. They were… completely isolated. It was as if the party guests were avoiding them, and that table, completely. Kyoko's eyes blinked sloppily a few times before she eyed the brunette.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun~" she cried out gleefully.

"Tsuna?!" Ryohei mumbled loudly, "It is Tsuna!" The two gestured the boy to come over, which he did, cautiously. Something felt off about the two, but Tsuna kept this to himself.

"Hello Kyoko-chan, and Ryohei-san," he said politely. Kyoko-chan looked awfully pretty and well dressed, as usual. Seeing Kyoko-chan here reminded him of some bad, awkward memories between the two of them. Before he knew it, Ryohei wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting boy and lifted him up into the air. Ryohei squeezed the brunette, giving Tsuna a rather painful bear hug.

"Ohhh, Tsuna," Kyoko said, flicking her wrists a couple of times. "There's no need to be so polite." She giggled a few times, wobbling back and forth a few times with a cup of… whatever in her hand.

"Uf, Ryohei… please… I-I can't… breathe."

"Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsunaa!" Ryohei roared, spinning around with the brunette still in his strong, muscled arms. "After we had that extreme fight I knew that you HAAD to take over the boxing club!" Ryohei was unnaturally happy, and his arms where sliding down dangerously close to Tsuna's elegant bottom.

"O-Okay," Tsuna said nervously, trying to pull off Ryohei's arms. The tanned teenager had no intention of letting go though. Tsuna was getting more and more uncomfortable, and restless, as Ryohei's hands closed in on Tsuna's bottom. Despite the discomfort, Tsuna admitted that such closeness was _almost_ arousing. Almost. Tsuna isn't gay after all. Minus Yamamoto.

"Oh you gaaaaiz," Kyoko giggled, wobbling back and forth with the drink still in her hand. Tsuna noticed that her face was pretty red. They couldn't be drinking alcohol could they? Suddenly, Kyoko fell out of her chair and collapsed on the floor. Seemingly unconscious.

"HIIEEEE! You guys ARE drinking alcohol!" Tsuna screeched. "What are you guys thinking?!" Tsuna felt Ryohei lose his balance and they toppled over together, Ryohei still holding onto the brunette. And then their lips met.

Their eyes were wide open and staring directly at each other which made everything so much more awkward. Tsuna broke off immediately, out of embarrassment and discomfort, but Ryohei placed one of his hands on the back of Tsuna's head and forced the boy back onto his lips again.

"MMMPH!" Tsuna cried, completely surprised by Ryohei's actions. The brunette tried to keep his mouth closed as the kiss happened. Ryohei, on the other hand, was kissing the brunette passionately, living up to his motto 'to the extreme.' He tried to pry the boy's closed mouth open with his tongue, but soon Tsuna found the strength to break off of the other's grip.

Tsuna gasped for air, Ryohei still hugging the brunette.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Tsuna shrieked.

Ryohei finally let go of the Vongola boss, sitting upright all of the sudden.

"That kiss… WAS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei roared, ignoring Tsuna's question.

"…You're definitely drunk," Tsuna muttered, still somewhat awkward, and confused with what just happened.

"Of course not!" Ryohei hollered. He stood up, and wobbled his way to the table where the bowl of suspicious liquid sat. "THIS. Smells NOTHING like alcohol," Ryohei slurred, pouring himself another cup. Tsuna got up and walked up to face his friend, who seemingly forgot that he just kissed the brunette.

"I think you've had enough of that for one day," Tsuna laughed nervously, trying to take the cup out of Ryohei's hand. The tanned teenager slapped away Tsuna's hand. He was still shaking over the fact that they kissed, even though Ryohei seemed to miraculously forget about it.

"Ahhh, Tsuna, you didn't even try this yet!" He said, gesturing the boy to take his cup.

"Good, because I don't want any."

"Don't be such a bore," Ryohei laughed sloppily, still wobbling back and forth. "Cmon, it's the most EXTREME-EST drink EVER!" He roared, punching the air once. Tsuna was amazed about how Ryohei managed to act so casual after what just happened between them.

Suddenly a hand gripped Tsuna's shoulder, surprising the brunette. Tsuna turned to face a happy looking teenager with black hair.

"Yamamoto?"

"Hey Tsuna," Yamamoto grinned. "Sorry I took so long… This place is so big I actually managed to get lost!"

Yamamoto started laughing, ignoring the Sun Guardian who urged the both of them to drink.

"You're quite the uh… party animal, Tsuna. I never thought that you would uh, yea." Yamamoto chuckled half heartedly.

"P-Party animal?"

Yamamoto blinked at the confused teen. He tilted his head and casted his eyes upon Ryohei, before he shifted his gaze back to Tsuna. Then back at Ryohei again. Tsuna felt the color of his face drain away.

"N-NO! That's not how it—"

"Haah?" Ryohei snorted, slinging his arm over Tsuna's other shoulder. Tsuna felt a lot of weight being pressed on the shoulder Ryohei was hanging on, and he wondered if the tanned teenager lost his ability to stand on his own. "How it what?"

"How…" Yamamoto started, "…Tsuna's lips must've felt like."

"HIIEEE!"

"Ah!" Ryohei exclaimed. "Tsuna has really soft, untouched lips. He's done a good job of not kissing anyone! Protecting his virginity to the extreme!" He roared, shamelessly.

"It must've felt great to steal Tsuna's first kiss then," Yamamoto laughed, just as shamelessly.

"GUYS!? I-I'm still here you know!" Tsuna cried, appalled by how the two were talking about his first kiss so casually. He was saving if for someone special too…

Ryohei made no reply. Instead he suddenly collapsed, forcing Tsuna to lift and carry the bigger teen's weight.

"Ugh," Tsuna groaned, cursing how physically weak he was. He felt himself topple over, unable to support the weight, before he felt two strong arms suddenly cradle the brunette.

"Careful now," Yamamoto said, holding onto the brunette.

"T-Thank you," Tsuna said, nervous from the alien feeling of begin hugged (albeit indirectly) by Yamamoto.

"Yea, no worries," Yamamoto exhaled casually. "Uhm… Leave Ryohei to me. You go and carry Kyoko-chan over there."

Tsuna eyed the brown haired girl who was sleeping on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! SHE PASSED OUT!" Tsuna shrieked. He couldn't believe that he actually managed to forget that Kyoko passed out right in front of him. And instead of helping her, he ended up kissing her brother. What a great friend he was.

He immediately went by her side and picked her up. She… was heavy. But still, the sight of a sleeping Kyoko was cute enough to trigger Tsuna's hidden, hormone-built, strength.

"You good?" Yamamoto asked, carrying Ryohei by the shoulder. Tsuna looked back at the smiling Rain Guardian and nodded. Tsuna knew he was blushing. But, he couldn't tell whether or not he was blushing because of Yamamoto, or because of the alien feeling of finally being able to hold Kyoko-chan like this. He pondered whether or not he still liked her…

"Well, let's get these two home shall we?" Yamamoto said.

"Uhh… do you know where they live?"

"No clue!" Yamamoto chuckled. "I guess we could head over to my place for a bit. It's closer than your house anyways."

Tsuna nodded. They made their way out of the mansion and he felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

"S-Sorry…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Sorry?" Yamamoto asked incredulously.

"Yea… we were supposed to hang out, but instead you're carrying someone to your house from a party you barely even attended."

Yamamoto laughed, as if he just realized how unfortunate his situation was.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We couldn't just leave Ryohei and Kyoko at the party like that could we?"

"I guess not…"

They walked for a few minutes more. Tsuna felt his arms getting tired, but he recognized the streets. Yamamoto's house wasn't that much further away.

"Yamamoto?"

"What's up?"

"You…you saw me and Ryohei… uh. You saw us uhm…" Tsuna mumbled meekly.

"Smooching? Yup!" Yamamoto exclaimed, almost too happily. "Man Tsuna, you were all over him. I never knew you were like that."

"W-WHAT?!" Tsuna shrieked, accidentally hitting his octave. "Nononono, it wasn't like that at all!"

"What do you mean? You _were_ on top of him."

"That's because we fell! I-It was an accident!"

"…It was a pretty long accident then," Yamamoto muttered humorlessly to himself. Tsuna blinked a few times before Yamamoto perked up again. "Well how was it?" He teased.

"M-Must you really ask that?"

"Mhm~" Yamamoto chirped.

Tsuna groaned.

"I er—well. It was my first kiss so…"

"Of course it was." Yamamoto laughed.

"W-What do you mean 'of course it was'?"

"Well, back at the mansion, you didn't deny that it was your first kiss when I said it was. So I just… you know, figured." Yamamoto noted. Tsuna needed to remind himself that Yamamoto was pretty observant despite how he looks.

"Uhh… well you're right. It was my first kiss…" Tsuna mumbled.

"And…?"

"And I didn't like it."

"Because…?"

"_Because_, I was saving it for someone special."

"Oh…" Yamamoto muttered quietly to himself. "And who might that be?"

Tsuna flushed. "I-I er—I dunno?" He stammered stupidly.

"Liar," Yamamoto chuckled, joylessly. There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them. "Are you planning on confessing anytime soon?"

"Not exactly…" Tsuna said, biting his lip.

"Oh? Why not?"

"The first time I confessed didn't go very well…" Tsuna muttered, remembering the day he confessed to Kyoko. Oh how horrible that was.

"Ah I see," Yamamoto sighed. "So you liked someone before this person right?"

"Y-Yea… why?" Tsuna asked, somewhat concerned with the gloomy tone in Yamamoto's voice.

"No reason!" Yamamoto laughed, as if trying to make himself feel better.

After walking for another few moments they made it to Yamamoto's house/restaurant. It looked unchanged since the last time Tsuna was here. After they greeted Yamamoto's father and explained the situation, they made their way upstairs to Yamamoto's room.

Yamamoto laid out several futons on the floor and placed Ryohei on it. Tsuna did the same for Kyoko.

"They look so peaceful like this," Tsuna sighed, tired from the walk and carrying Kyoko. Yamamoto grinned at the brunette.

"Don't jump on him again."

"That's not funny." But even so Yamamoto laughed.

"Well, I don't think I'm gonna go out anymore today," Yamamoto sighed. "So, I guess I'll take a shower and get changed. Make yourself at home." He laughed.

Tsuna nodded politely and watched dreamily as Yamamoto placed his sword down and left the room. He sighed, angry at himself. This was the worst date with Yamamoto ever.

* * *

**Mhm. You guys can expect the next chapter to be around next week.**

**SOOOOO ONCE AGAIN :D Tell me what you think. What you liked, didnt like, could be improved, etc. I bet there was a lot of grammar errors, but thats to be expected since this is not beta-read. **

**Also tell me which pairing you're rooting for. **

**I'm also writing an 8027 smut fanfic that will probably come out... in 1-2 days or so.**

**My Christmas challenge fic is er... well. Done, but needs severe editing. Expect that in a day... IF I go around fixing it at all. I may not even upload it Blargh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woooo sorry it took so long yall.**

**I have a lot of crap going about, but dont worry! You can almost be pretty certain that I'll update once every 2 weeks. Maybe sooner if you're lucky XD**

**Anyways, here's the newest chapter yay!~**

**Not beta-read cuz im lazy, so mistakes are bound to be plentiful.**

**It took me a while to update this cuz well... i was losing motivation and ideas on how this story should go on -3- And the reviews dont really help because it doesnt give me any ideas omg OTL Took me forever to think of something worthwhile to write haha. So this chapter will probably suck.**

**OH WELL.**

* * *

"I'm home," Tsuna called out blankly to the, seemingly, empty household. He just got back from Yamamoto's house after helping Yamamoto get the Sasagawas back to their home. Tsuna kept apologizing the whole way there to Yamamoto for ruining their day together. Tsuna remembered hearing Yamamoto laugh, reassuring the troubled brunette that he 'had fun today.'

_Liar_, Tsuna thought to himself, frustrated. Yamamoto was obviously just saying that to make him feel better.

Tsuna rubbed his head with both his hands in frustration, groaning loudly at his failure. He just wanted to sleep this off and hope everything will be better the next morning.

"Welcome home Dame-Tsuna."

"HIE?! R-Reborn?!" Tsuna exclaimed. The little acrobaleno looked at him quizzically.

"What? You surprised I'm home?" He remarked sarcastically.

"A-Actually yes! Aren't you supposed to be at your birthday party?"

Reborn glared at Tsuna suddenly, who backed away instinctively.

"It's not my birthday…" Reborn muttered.

"O-Oh, but y-your birthday party… I-I guess I was mistaken then?" Tsuna laughed nervously, not wanting any unnecessary trouble. Tsuna watched as Reborn crossed his arms across his chest in annoyance.

"Some idiot decided it would be fun to spread false rumors regarding my date of birth." Tsuna nodded, only agreeing with Reborn for the sake of not getting pummeled. "Well, I took care of him. He won't be causing me trouble anymore." Reborn continued.

"W-What do you mean?"

Reborn smirked. "I deported him to Africa."

"That's a little… extreme." Tsuna muttered, though unsurprised by Reborn's actions. Reborn continued to smirk at him and he wondered what was so funny.

"Speaking of 'extreme,'" Reborn noted suspiciously. "While I was at the 'party'…"

The little acrobaleno suddenly flipped out something from under his tuxedo. It looked like a small piece of paper. He flung the object at Tsuna, which the brunette caught clumsily, after dropping it once.

Tsuna stared at the paper, realizing it was a photo of the exact moment Ryohei and him kissed.

"Oh. My. GOD. REBORN!" Tsuna shrieked, throwing the photo aside, his face flushing. "Why would you take a picture of… of THIS?!"

Reborn shrugged smugly. "That's quite an _interesting_ photo, no? I would hate to be in _your_ situation right now… with something as _embarrassing_ as this."

The sarcasm in Reborn's voice was uncanny. Tsuna looked at the photo again, noting how… well timed it was. Tsuna's and Ryohei's eyes were closed and it seriously looked like they were making out voluntarily.

"Unngh," Tsuna groaned, curling himself up into a ball on the floor. Knowing his home tutor too well, this photo was definitely some way to blackmail the poor Vongola boss. "What do you want Reborn…?"

Reborn cleared his throat, before jumping on Tsuna's depressed head. "I want you to confess."

"Unnnngh," Tsuna groaned again. This was like the third time Reborn has tried to make him confess to his crush.

"Dame-Tsuna, you've been goofing off and hiding your feelings for far too long. It's time that you confessed. This time I will not use the dying will bullet. You must do this by your own free will."

"I DON'T WANT TO CON—!"

Reborn stomped on top of Tsuna's head, causing the boy to hit his head on his knee.

"If you don't confess, I will send this photo to your crush," Reborn stated coldly.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! He already knows!" Tsuna blurted out in frustration.

"…What?"

Tsuna blinked clumsily a couple of times. He thought long and hard about what he said, and then mentally groin kicked himself for being so god damn stupid.

"_He_ already knows…?" Reborn asked. Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn't given the chance. "Well, well, well… looks like Tsuna has a new special someone."

"… Reborn…" Tsuna mumbled, covering his face with both his hands.

"Since when did you stop liking Sasagawa?" Reborn demanded. The home tutor was clearly upset that he didn't catch that Tsuna stopped liking Kyoko sooner, which frightened the brunette.

"W-When I started to notice _him_ more…" Tsuna mumbled pathetically, his face buried between his arms.

"And who is _he_?"

Tsuna buried himself further into his arms in embarrassment. He hated this. He hated this confrontation between him and Reborn, and knowing his home tutor, Reborn was going to make his life a living hell.

Reborn stomped on Tsuna's head again, harder than the first time.

"Yam…Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna mumbled, his voice muffled between his arms.

Reborn sat quietly on top of Tsuna's head. His silence terrified the young boy.

Tsuna sat there, with Reborn on top of his head for a good agonizing minute or so before the hitman spoke again.

"This is interesting news." Reborn noted blankly. Tsuna made no reply. "I guess this photo is worthless then."

"Yea…"

Tsuna could practically feel Reborn's mouth stretching to a smile. It was terrifying.

"I guess I'm going to have to take a different approach…" Reborn said emotionlessly. Tsuna gulped.

The hitman jumped off Tsuna's head and gestured the boy to stand up.

"You should go get ready for bed." Reborn said casually. Tsuna looked at him, baffled. Reborn was surprisingly calm and tranquil about the news. Tsuna didn't like this calmness.

Wordlessly, he slipped upstairs, still wondering what exactly Reborn was planning.

Tsuna took off his hoodie and flung himself to his bed, smothering his face into his pillow. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to forget this embarrassing day, especially that awkward, random kiss with Ryohei, and tried to think of something soothing to help him sleep. To his annoyance the only image that appeared in his mind was that of a certain black haired friend of his.

He rolled over to his back, still suffocating himself with his pillow, mumbling words he didn't understand himself. Images of his friend danced around in his mind. His laughter. His smile. It annoyed, and comforted the teenager. Annoyed that he managed to develop feelings for another _guy_.

In the midst of his frustration, his body unconsciously relaxed itself, and his lips curved into a soft smile. No matter how annoyed he was with his brain, for flooding random images of Yamamoto, he was glad the older teen was on his mind. Even when Yamamoto wasn't around, he still managed to make Tsuna feel so much better.

Sighing, Tsuna rolled over to his front again. He imagined Yamamoto's arm slinging over his shoulder, and almost shuddered from the imaginary touch.

Tsuna must've drifted off to sleep at some point, because the next thing he knew he woke up in the middle of the night, a large thud coming from outside his door.

"Unngh," Tsuna groaned, flopping his arms lazily on top of his head. He noted how uncomfortable he felt and realized he didn't bother getting changed into his home clothes.

There was another thud and he heard the door creak open.

Instinctively, Tsuna's body tensed, his eyes snapped open and he shot upwards facing the door to his bedroom and its intruder.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted with a smile. Tsuna let out a relieved sigh.

"Reborn… you scared me…" Tsuna muttered, his body relaxing from the sudden shock of being awoken in the middle of the night. "What are you doing up so late any…ways…"

Tsuna's voice faded as he watched Reborn suddenly leave the room. He heard another thud and realized Reborn was trying to drag something into the room. Tsuna's mouth gaped open when he noticed a sudden flash of black hair.

"R-REBORN?!" Tsuna shouted, covering his mouth when he realized that it was well over midnight.

"Brought you a present," Reborn stated as he dragged the Rain Guardian into the room by the arm. Tsuna scanned the limp body of Yamamoto and mentally noted how cute he was when he was sleeping. The brunette shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts.

"W-What did you do?!" Tsuna shouted in a whisper.

"Like I said, I brought you a present," Reborn said as casually as ever. He threw Yamamoto's body to the center of the room with a semi-loud thud. "Stupid Tsuna can't even listen right," Reborn hissed.

"You know that's not what I mean!" Tsuna whisper-shouted again, jumping off the bed and seating himself next to the older teenager.

"Then what did you mean." Reborn stated, rather than asked.

"I mean why did you bring Yamamoto here?! AND WHY DID YOU KNOCK HIM OUT?!"

Tsuna felt a swift kick meet his jaw, and Tsuna backed away from the force.

"Stupid Tsuna, who said I brought Yamamoto here?" Reborn hissed again, glaring at the confuddled brown haired teenager.

Tsuna rubbed his jaw, trying to process Reborn's words. He glanced over at Yamamoto who was still sound asleep despite all the commotion.

"What do you mean…?" Tsuna questioned.

Reborn sighed. The little toddler promptly walked up to Yamamoto's head and kicked the boy hard in the face. Yamamoto rolled over a few times from the force.

"WHAT ARE YOU—?"

"Does this Yamamoto look alive to you?" Reborn asked suddenly.

Tsuna bit his lip in confusion. His heart jumped and a look of antsy worry transmogrified on his face.

"Y-You killed him?!" Tsuna blurted, his pupils dilating from the sudden revelation, his hands trembling from the thought of a dead Yamamoto as it covered his open mouth.

Reborn facepalmed himself. "Ugh. No."

Tsuna breathed another sigh of relief, even though his hands were still trembling somewhat.

"Oh… g-good…" Tsuna sighed. "D-Don't scare me like that," the young teen said, laughing nervously.

"You scared yourself."

"But you said he wasn't alive!"

"He isn't."

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

"…He's a dummy," Reborn said in an annoyed tone.

"That's not a very nice thing to say you know…"

"Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn growled, pinching the bridge of his nose, a sinister and pernicious tone coming off from his voice. Tsuna gulped.

"By dummy. I mean. Replica. _Replica_. A copy. A fake. This Yamamoto isn't alive. It never was." Reborn muttered slowly, clearly annoyed that he had to explain something so simple to his pupil. "…Stupid Tsuna."

"O-Oh…" Tsuna whispered, backing away from Reborn's deathly, and fierce, glare. Tsuna had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he felt terrified to do so.

"Every little bit of Yamamoto has been perfectly copied," Reborn continued, the frightening aura that came off from the little hitman was slowly starting to fade. The baby then smirked. "Even his… _essential_ bits…"

"W-Wait, what?"

The baby then propped up the dummy Yamamoto so it was sitting on his own, slouching. The Acrobaleno's hand gripped the side of Yamamoto's pants.

"Would you like to see?"

"WHAT?! No! Reborn stop!" Tsuna flushed, his hands instinctively covering his face as he felt his cheeks redden.

"Such a baby…"

"That's rich coming from you!"

"Can't even handle the sight of another man's junk…"

"Oh my god Reborn."

"It's not even real too… You really are hopeless if you can't bear to see a fake—"

"LALALALA!" Tsuna shouted immaturely, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut.

Reborn waited patiently for Tsuna to calm down before continuing.

"Anyways, that's not the reason why I went through the trouble of getting this doll."

Tsuna's brow rose at Reborn's claim. The brunette scooted closer to the fake Yamamoto and Reborn, not feeling threatened by Reborn's presence anymore.

"…Why did you get a fake Yamamoto anyways…?"

There was an ominous pause before Reborn spoke again.

"To help you practice."

"…Practice what?"

Reborn suddenly jumped on top of Tsuna's bushy head. "Practice confessing." Tsuna flushed, and impulsively opened his mouth to reject Reborn's idea.

"I realize…" Reborn started again, not giving Tsuna a chance to speak "…that having you confess to the actual person is a mistake. I apologize."

Tsuna eyes widened from Reborn's apology. The little hitman was not the type to apologize to anyone or anything. "R-Reborn…"

"When you were still in love with Sasagawa, I tried to force you to confess your feelings to her. Like how a real man should." Tsuna felt somewhat offended by that comment but decided not to say anything. "I realize… that you are not a real man, and that I need to approach this differently."

"Wow thanks Reborn…"

"Which is why I went through the trouble of getting you this doll. So you can practice and work up the courage to tell Yamamoto about your feelings on your own. I tried forcing you into confessing many times before. But, you lacked courage. So I tried to give you courage, by using the dying will bullet. I now understand… that you need to build this courage yourself."

"Reborn…" Tsuna muttered, "You put a lot of thought into this…"

"Of course I did. I'm your home tutor."

Tsuna let out a defeated sigh. "B-But I still can't."

Reborn said nothing.

"You went through all this trouble to get this fake Yamamoto for me but… Just looking at it makes me feel uneasy. Even though I know he's fake I just…" Tsuna clenched his fits together. It was silly, he knew. Even though he knew the Yamamoto in front of him was a lifeless doll, he still felt the same butterflies and anxiety when he was with the real thing. The fake even gave Tsuna a strange sense of comfort and warmth. The kind of comfort only the real Yamamoto was ever able to achieve.

The brunette waited for some witty remark to come out of the child's mouth. But nothing came.

Reborn suddenly jumped off of Tsuna's head and made his way to the door.

"Reborn?"

"Do what you want with the doll," Reborn stated, not bothering to look back at the troubled brunette. "Confess to it, strip it naked, punch it, or just ignore it for all I care. I'm going to sleep downstairs." Reborn then proceeded to walk out of the room, wordlessly closing the door behind him, leaving Tsuna and his fake-Yamamoto alone in the room together.

Tsuna glanced at the doll again. It was remarkable how real he looked. The hair, the face, the bodily structure. How peaceful and adorable Yamamoto looked. It really was as if the Rain Guardian was sleeping in front of him.

Tsuna took a deep breath.

"Hey Yamamoto…" Tsuna muttered nervously.

Tsuna waited for a reply, but there was none. He slapped himself.

"Of course he isn't going to reply… it's only a fake…"

He took another deep breath.

"Hey Yamamoto!" Tsuna said cheerfully.

Once again there was no reply. Tsuna smiled. He felt his nervousness and anxiety fade away. Maybe this doll was a good idea after all.

"How was your day today? Even though you said you had fun, I bet you thought today was the worst outing ever, huh?" Tsuna laughed. He imagined Yamamoto laughing alongside him which perked up his spirit.

"I should've just stayed over at your house, instead of dragging you out of the house for nothing…"

_Maa maa, don't say things like that_, Tsuna imagined Yamamoto's optimistic voice in his head. He imagined Yamamoto laughing and reassuring the brunette like he always did. It was weird how comforting and relaxing it felt to talk to a fake Yamamoto.

Tsuna gazed at the doll again. Yamamoto's peaceful, sleeping face made the brunette's heart pound harder. He felt another blush creep on his cheeks and a wave of sudden adrenaline coursed through his veins.

He took a deep breath.

"Y-Yamamoto. There's something I wanna tell you."

_Mmm? What is it Tsuna?_

Tsuna gasped, not even realizing that he was holding his breath.

"You can do this Tsuna…" He reassured himself. "You… can do this."

He exhaled again, calming his nerves.

"Yamamoto."

_Yes?_

"…We've been friends for a long time now, right?"

_Of course!_

"Best friends even?"

_Mhm~ Why ask?_

"Well… the thing is… You've become pretty important to me, y-you know?"

_Ahahaha, likewise Tsuna!_

"Really… really important. Like you have no idea," Tsuna laughed awkwardly. This was embarrassing. Even though the Yamamoto in front of him wasn't real, it was still terrifying.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… You mean more to me than just a best friend. For a long time, I thought this feeling I had for you was just… I dunno… admiration maybe?

Or maybe it's just the feeling of having a best friend, you know? I never had a best friend before you and Gokudera came along. So I thought… maybe this was what best friends were supposed to feel for each other. That maybe we reached the very top of friendship."

Tsuna sighed. His lips were quivering as he spoke. God, he felt pathetic. Feeling so nervous over a dummy.

"But then… I've never felt anything like this towards Gokudera before. So then I thought that maybe you were like my… very very very best friend! I mean it's called a _best_ friend for a reason right?" Tsuna said laughing to himself.

His laughter died off and a small, heavy frown formed on his lips. "Who knew it would be so easy to confuse love with friendship…"

_Love?_

"Yes… That's right…" Tsuna said, his voice trailing off. His heart felt like it was exploding inside of him continuously. "Yamamoto… I-I think I love you."

He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for a few seconds, as if he expected the fake to actually reply.

As expected, there was no reply. His shoulders relaxed and he exhaled tiredly.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Tsuna laughed joylessly at himself.

He took another glance at the fake Yamamoto.

"If only you were real," Tsuna hummed. After all, he finally managed to confess. Even if it was just a doll, it was still his first time confessing to his crush. Though technically it wasn't his crush.

Tsuna's eyes scanned Yamamoto's mouth, noting how soft they looked. Tsuna crawled closer towards the fake, close enough to touch their noses together. It was remarkable how real the fake looked. He trailed his finger over the double's lips. They… felt real too.

Tsuna gulped. His eyes scanned the rest of his body, stopping at his waistline. Tsuna felt a wave of curiosity and lust pass through him, as his gazed shifted to Yamamoto's groin area. He wondered if what Reborn said about the dummy's crotch was true. Tsuna could even make out a vague outline of the dummy's bulge, before backing himself away.

This wasn't right.

Tsuna gulped again. He often wondered what Yamamoto's naked body would look like… but he still couldn't do this.

"Calm yourself…" Tsuna mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes and waited for a minute or two before opening them again.

Wordlessly, he dragged himself back to his bed and covered himself with his blanket. No matter how curious he was, he couldn't bring himself to strip the dummy Yamamoto. At least… he couldn't _today_. Maybe someday in the future, if he was horny enough, he would do it. It wasn't like the doll was going anywhere right?

He yawned. It didn't take more than a few minutes for Tsuna to eventually drift off to sleep. He forgot to change his clothes again.

Soon enough, Tsuna was awoken again with the sound of his alarm clock. He slapped the clock until it shut up and propped himself up.

"…Mondays…"

Tsuna forced himself out of the bed and looked around the room. Everything seemed normal. Except that the Yamamoto doll was missing.

Tsuna blinked twice at the very spot the fake Yamamoto was supposed to be.

"HIEEE!" He shrieked. A horrible thought suddenly came to him. What if his mom walked into the room and saw the Yamamoto doll there! She'd think he's some sort of perverted weirdo!

Tsuna stormed out of his room and charged down the stairs impulsively.

"MOOOM!" He shouted, quickly trying to think of an excuse for his mother. He barged into the kitchen and was greeted by a very familiar face.

"Yo, Tsuna."

Tsuna's eyes twitched as he stared at a certain black haired teenager, who sat in front of the kitchen table.

"Tsu-kun~" Nana chirped. "Why didn't you tell me Yamamoto was sleeping over?"

Tsuna was at a loss for words. He looked at Nana, who was happily cooking breakfast, and back at Yamamoto who looked back at Tsuna with a weird expression.

"Sorry for just sleeping over so suddenly," Yamamoto said to Nana, his eyes still fixated on Tsuna. "It… kinda just happened," he chuckled.

"Oh no need to worry about it," Nana said gleefully. "I just wished I bought more food for you…"

"Maa maa, it's fine! You don't even have to cook for me."

"Nonsense!"

Tsuna still stood frozen by the kitchen doorway. Since when did Yamamoto get here… And what was this sleeping over business?

"Ciaossu," Reborn said, walking into the kitchen, seating himself by the table.

"Morning Reborn-kun!~"

"Hey buddy," Yamamoto greeted.

Tsuna slowly walked up to the kitchen and sat next to Reborn, still puzzled by Yamamoto's presence.

"Psst, Reborn…" Tsuna whispered. "What happened to the Yamamoto doll you gave me?"

"What doll?" Reborn remarked.

"_The_ doll!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Reborn seriously!"

"I am serious." Reborn gave Tsuna a sly smile which made the brunette feel terribly uneasy.

"Uhh… then…" Tsuna mumbled. Reborn suddenly grabbed Tsuna's collar and forced the brunette closer.

"Listen," Reborn whispered in Tsuna's ear. "Yesterday… I decided to test out this new bullet."

"B-Bullet?"

"Yes… That's right. It's a bullet that causes the victim to enter a death like state, but allows the victim to be aware of its surroundings. Taste, touch, smell, sight, hearing… the victim retains all his senses and can actively think even though the victim will be unable to move on its own."

Tsuna felt a sharp lump in his throat, feeling a shiver go down his spine.

"Y-You don't mean…"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Reborn let go of Tsuna's collar, allowing the brunette to sit properly. Tsuna was still processing Reborn's words, but he didn't need to. He gazed at Yamamoto, who looked back at him. The older male then looked away, shifting somewhat uncomfortably in his seat.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked meekly. The older male looked surprise at the mention of his name.

He looked back at Tsuna with a forced smile. "Yea, what's up?"

Tsuna didn't like how unnatural Yamamoto's smile was. He didn't feel that same warmth, or comfort anymore when Yamamoto smiled at him.

Panicking, Tsuna turned to Reborn with a horrified look on his face.

"R-Reborn…what did you do?!"

Reborn looked at him with a perfectly calm and tranquil face.

"I didn't do anything."

* * *

**LIKE I SAID, I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE.**

**So thats the best I could come up with... yay for random ideas and awkwardness. Cuz... having awkwardness in a romance fic is like... amazing right?**

**What am i even saying.**

**Unicorns are majestic creatures.**

**I are have good grammar.**

**Oblitato.**


End file.
